


Vegeta's thoughts

by Jinxedcross



Category: Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Gen, Sudden realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-26
Updated: 2011-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxedcross/pseuds/Jinxedcross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What he had, he did not realize...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vegeta's thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> [ep taken from: Cell Returns]  
> [Spoiler Alert? Yes if you haven't seen this episode, and I'm not talking about in the Kai series.]  
> [Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z and their characters and episodes do not belong to me. Only the story is mine.]  
> [Written originally in late 2003/early 2004]

The pain of a loss of a child was always great. Imagined or not. It  
always was, and always would be. The child was the future.

Vegita looked in horror as his son was shot, his lavender locks  
flying through the air as he fell back. The sickening thud of body  
smashing through rocks and gravel until it stopped skidding. To  
speak of the stench in the air. Adrenaline mixed with blood and  
sweat.

His son did not get a proper death. An honorable death.

No. What were those thoughts? They were not the thoughts of a  
father. Vegeta turned and looked back at Cell. The monster.

My son.

My life.

How could I have not realized this before? How could I have not  
realized that for everything that he has done, has sacrificed, it was  
all for his love for me. He actually wanted to know me.

How could I have pushed my son away from me? My own flesh and blood.

I dare not go to my son and cradle him in my arms. I want to, yet I  
can't. If I do that, Cell will hurt him more...I know that he is  
still there. Somewhere in there my son is existing....and I won't  
let that happen.

Anger unleashes within me and I must hurt the one who took my son  
away from me. I will hurt him. Make him pay. He will pay!

 

-fin-


End file.
